Vesanus Carnifex
NAME: Vesanus Carnifex RACE: Imperial GENDER: Male AGE: 36 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Imperial Legion SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Praefect WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Bronze xiphos enchanted with minor drain life, steel cleaver-style knife, competent hand to hand fighter, keeps pouches of salt and dirt on him (salt to rub on his foes' wounds, and a larger pouch of dirt to throw in their eyes as a diversion) REGION OF BIRTH: Skyrim OCCUPATION: Imperial soldier HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Vesanus Carnifex had an average middle-class merchant childhood, and decided when he was an adult to join the Imperial Legion. His life was happy and rather uneventful, and he had a great wife named Amara, but all of this was taken from him with the coming of the Civil War. While fighting for control of an Imperial village, Stormcloaks set a house on fire. However, this was the house that the then-off duty Vesanus and his pregnant wife were sleeping in. After waking up and smelling smoke, Vesanus saw what was happening and tried to carry his wife to safety, but it was too late. When he set Amara down on the ground to check her pulse, she had already died from the severity of the burns and shock. At that time, Vesanus snapped on the inside and swore vengeance, taking up arms to slay the Stormcloaks as painfully and cruelly as possible. During a fight several months ago, a stray arrow found its way into Vesanus' helmet's eye hole, robbing of him his left eye. Vesanus fights with the Legion for his family's tradition, his own glory, and especially to avenge his murdered wife and the child he never had. FAMILY: None living (wife and unborn child killed by Stormcloaks) PERSONALITY: Kamikaze (as long as he takes out as many enemies as possible, he will risk death); loyal to the Legion to a fault; doesn't care much about his comrades, only for the cause of the Empire; fairly 'honorless' in the eyes of Stormcloaks, but does have a code (e.g., he will use children as hostages and doesn't have a problem with taking out Stormcloak supporting civilians as long as the Stormcloaks hesitate or suffer, but will never do anything to directly harm his comrades or friends despite his generally cold attitude towards them); very violent and sadistic to his foes HAIR: Mostly shaved, but has a short black mohawk (think the Terrorsaur style from Fallout). EYES: Brown, with the left eye missing FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Long, prominent scar across the left side of his face, extending through his missing eye; black Lincoln-style beard; a lot of his face is very burned SKIN: Once olive, heavily scarred and burnt, the words "DEATH TO REBELS" tattooed on his right arm BODY: 6'6, very muscular, barrel chested and very sturdily built, generally a big guy CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Steel Imperial armor, with a crudely painted red "x" across the chest (he just felt the need to make himself oddly stand out on the battlefield); usually wears a closed-face Imperial helmet to cover his scars and burns; steel shield with a circle of spikes around it (both to more easily parry and potentially break opponents' weapons and to hurt people more while bashing). He made sure that all of his gear has practical uses and also intimidates the enemy. BEAST FORM (if any): None LIKES: Killing (mainly of Stormcloaks), hurting Stormcloaks, carnage, causing his enemies fear, winning, the Empire and Legion, his sword, cutting, the satisfaction of revenge, throwing salt on his enemies' cuts (he always keeps a pouch of salt on him for this specific purpose, as well as salting the land of enemy farms to render the land infertile), whiskey DISLIKES: Stormcloaks (he believes that each and every one should be dealt a death as slow and painful as possible), Stormcloak supporters (believes that they should suffer the same fate as his ideal end for the Stormcloaks), use of drugs other than alcohol AMBITIONS: Kill each and every Stormcloak he can, and lead the Legion to victory REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Obvious Category:Characters